everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Everything you need to know about this Wiki
Hi ! This page is about everything you need to know about this Wiki. Please read the entire page. Seriously, it's not even that long, just read it. This Wiki was created by Ember and Joy, where we can make any page we want about anything we want. We have pages about our OC's (Original Characters), Fanfictions, anything from our wildest imaginations! We made this Wiki so we can have everything we want on it without anyone telling us it "isn't good enough", something Joy was told all too many times. This is our Wiki, which means it's our rules. WARNING: This Wiki may have slightly offensive or inappropriate language or content, such as swearing. It is a mature Wiki, continue at your own risk. This Wiki is not for editing! Only for viewing. It is a private Wiki, only a few specific users are invited to view, chat and possibly edit on this Wiki. To be allowed to do such, you must be personally invited by Ember and Joy. Users and their statuses Founders Ember - Automatic as she created the Wiki. Joy - Automatic as she created the Wiki. Admins and Bureaucrats Ember - Automatic as she created the Wiki. Joy - Automatic as she created the Wiki. Pitch - Promoted by Joy for "he's Lady P's aka Joy's husband". LJ - Promoted by Ember for "He's Joy and my best guy friend!" Rollbacks, Chat Mods and Moderators Ember - Promoted by Ember for "Founder" when updating statuses. (Last Status Update: ◾06:22, January 24, 2015) Joy - Promoted by Ember for "Founder" when updating statuses. (Last Status Update: ◾06:22, January 24, 2015) Invited Users Pitch - Invited by Joy. LJ - Invited by both Joy and Ember. Iron - Invited by Ember. Sib and Maria - Invited by Ember. Skye - Invited by Ember. Mary - Invited by Ember. Blocked Users Bronze Wool - Blocked by: Blake and (enforced by) Ember. Reason: "Intimidating behavior/harassment: Condescending, ignorant, immature, selfish. She didn't even try to read or understand and she upset Ember and lied to her. Protecting this Wiki from her." by Blake. Expires: Never. Infinite block. Also has her account globally disabled. "Jack's Sister" - Blocked by: Blake and (enforced by) Ember. Reason: "Intimidating behavior/harassment: She was rude, immature, a little condescending, and cyberbullying Ember on a different Wiki, along with blaming Ember and other users and causing multiple arguments many times. She also blames many users of "making her quit" which is not true and a lie. Protecting this Wiki from her." by Blake. Expires: Never. Infinite block. Iamthefallencause - Blocked by: Ember (slightly advised by Blake). Reason: "Intimidating behavior/harassment: Causing a LOT of trouble and drama on other Wikis and to other Users too. Protecting this Wiki from him." by Ember. Expires: Never. Infinite block. Cake's are the Best - Blocked by: Wikia Staff and Ember Reason: Reason by Wikia Staff: Unknown (It's a global block, only the Staff and Cake's are the Best can see the reason). Reason by Ember: "Intimidating behavior/harassment: Immature and cyberbullying, he told users to kill themselves and threatened to kill them himself, as well as saying he would cut an Admin who blocked him in half with a chainsaw." Expires: Globally from the Wikia Staff: Unknown (again, it's a global block, so no one but him and the Staff can see). Block expired. On this Wiki by Ember: Never. Infinite block. Flutterbutter - Blocked by: Ember and Blake Reason: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: Immature, rude, tried to lie about Ember and get her blocked, harassment, not following the rules, interupting threads with spam and nonsense and bringing drama from a different Wiki here to drag in more users. Protecting this Wiki from him." by Ember and Blake. Expires: Never. Infinite block. I Died Once - Blocked by: Ember and Blake Reason: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: It's Flutterbutter. Protecting this Wiki from global troll." by Ember and Blake. Expires: Never. Infinite block. Kaori Fujimiya - Blocked by: Ember and Blake Reason: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: It's Flutterbutter. Protecting this Wiki from global troll." by Ember and Blake. Expires: Never. Infinite block. Colors The colors of User's Usernames are decided by them and anyone who is invited can have one. They don't necessarily have to do with the User's rights, but they can be seen as so if you wish. The color of each User is automatically shown in all links. Blue is Ember's. Crimson is Joy's. Midnight blue is Skyebreeze's. Dark red is Ironman01's. Pink is Mary's. Grey is LJ's. Black is Pitch's. All red links are for blocked Users, uninvited or inactive Users and unwanted Users. It should not be mistaken for crimson or dark red. User's with red are the fake Jack's sister, Bronze Wool, Iamthefallencause, Cake's are the Best, Flutterbutter or his other accounts ("I Died Once" and "Kaori Fujimiya") and ROTG4ever aka EternallyFrozen13. User's who didn't want a color, are uninvited (but not unwanted as the red ones are) or are the Wikia Staff have none and are set with the default purple. You, logged in or anonymous, can: *Leave good and constructive comments (such as if you notice a grammar or spelling mistake, you can write it in the comments and we'll fix it). *Be respectful, especially to other users and about our content, it's not your Wiki, don't be unnecessarily rude, be a little mature. *Contact Ember if you have any issues (of course, it'll be expected you read this page). You can't: *Add or edit pages, Templates, userboxes, infoboxes, categories, the Wiki Navigation, Community Corner, MediaWiki pages, blog posts, pictures, videos, or gifs (if you try without permission from an Admin and the Founders it will be deleted and you will be warned). *Add inappropriate content ("content" counts as everything in the previous point, btw) or language. *Write hate comments or send hate messages to any Admins or Users. Also remember to stay on topic, this is a Wiki, not a social network, unless you were invited by Ember or Joy to chat. Top 10 Lists should ONLY be in this page and Polls should ONLY be in this page. Those two pages are the ONLY pages that are not protected, anyone is welcome to add to those pages. You will be warned if you go against any of these, or if an Admin believes you need a warning. If you don't listen to the warning(s), you can and WILL be blocked. Not all the content on this Wiki belongs to us, such as our OCs in already existing shows. We give all credit to the original owner(s). We get almost all our images and gifs from Google, our videos from Youtube and most of our screencaps from Disneyscreencaps.com, or other random sites, such as DeviantArt, Tumblr, Pinterest or even another Wiki. On images, gifs and videos, there will ALWAYS be a description giving full credit to the original owner(s), so if you happen to stumble across a picture, gif or video you made, simply leave a message to Ember, and she will give you full credit in the picture's, gif's or video's description, or even in the page(s) the image, gif or video is in. However, if it really bothers you to have your work on the Wiki, simply tell Ember your request and she will deal with it, including deleting it from the Wiki completely if you wish. Most pictures, especially when made by Joy, but also by Ember, are originally made at a Dress Up Game Website, like azaleasdolls.com or dolldivine.com (but we'll usually just put azaleasdolls. If you can't find the game, look through dolldivine. Of course, if you still can't find it, ask Joy or Ember). Edited images are most likely made in Paint on our computers, or on ipiccy.com by Ember. Category:Browse